The Storm
by CSINYNut
Summary: Danny is stuck at home during a thunder storm and past events come back to mind.  Spoilers for COTP and Snow Day.  DF fluff.


I haven't forgotten about Beauty...this just came to mind in my class one day...My prof said that "it was a dark and stormy night" was the worst day to start a story...so i thought about trying to write a good story for it...hope you all like it...there are spoliers for "Charge of this Post" and a little for "Snow Day"...and I don't own these characters.

It was a dark and stormy night, Danny watched out his apartment window at all the people running for cover. He began to shiver as if he himself was outside in the rain. He moved away from the window, with a flashlight in his hands, and headed into the kitchen. He quickly checked his watch for the time, "11:30pm" it read.

He headed into his bedroom, changed into his pajamas, and crawled into his bed. He curled into the pillow on the left side and inhaled the sweet scent of his lover. A smile came to his face at the thought of the one person who made his life complete.

Danny quickly tried to hide his head as the lightening began to throw its way into his room. Lighting it as if the lights had come back on.

As he laid in complete silence, he began to think back to when he first met his true love. 7 years, working side by side. 2 years of spending time together. They both knew that they would be spending eternity together but then life threw a retched curve ball.

They had only been together for 6 months. That night they were suppose to spend a quiet night in, watching bad movie. But that one person had to ruin everything. The minute Danny heard the 10-33 call go out and they pulled up to the scene, he knew their plans had changed.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist brought Danny back to reality. He rolled over and looked his lover in the eyes. "You're home"

"You make it sound as if I was never coming back." If he was standing, the tired, Irish accent would have made Danny weak in the knees.

"With that storm out there, you never know."

"Is that why you're hiding in here." Don asked.

Danny nodded as a flash of lightening lighted up the room. Don let out a gentle laugh. Danny loved hearing him laugh because that meant Don was still there. Thinking back to that disasterous day made Danny shiver. Don pulled his smaller part closer to him knowing what he was thinking about. It made Don shiver in fear sometimes.

The only thing that stuck in Danny's head about the day of the bombing was the image of Don being taken out of the building with a gaping hole in his chest.

The members of the CSI team, up to that point, only had a vague idea of the relationship between the hot-headed CSI and the lanky detective. But that day, everyone realized how much the two cared for each other.

The days after the bombing ere the hardest for Danny. After learning that Don responded to Mac, it eased Danny's mind to know that he was going to recover. The worst part was returning to work. Mac had given him two days off to be with his lover and even though it partly reassured him that Don was going to be ok, when he had to leave it felt like everything was out of his hands.

Don brought Danny back to reality by running his hands along Danny's shoulders. He leaned towards his ears, "I'm still here. You can't get rid of me."

Danny looked up at Don and lightly touched Don's scar. "But you were almost taken away."

"But I wasn't. Don't worry. I could be saying the same to you but I know that you are ok." Don laced his fingers through Danny's left hand. He remembered the day of the hostage taking. He was just as worried as Danny had been.

"I know. It's just hard sometimes. I fall asleep some nights thinking that you are gone and I've lost the one person who gets me and the only one I love is gone for good."

Don pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him on the head. "But I'm still here and I am going to be for a long time. I love you too much to leave you."

Danny let out a quiet sigh and snuggled into Dons hold. "I love you too." He whispered as he fell asleep.

Outside, the storm settled and the air was clear.


End file.
